


Ночью ожидается мороз

by youwouldntgetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: Драко Малфой погиб. Но иногда смерть дает новую жизнь.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Ночью ожидается мороз

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с мультфильмом «Хранители снов» (только персонаж).  
> 1\. Основной персонаж - призрак  
> 2\. В этом фанфике слишком часто пьют чай с имбирем и называют Гарри сумасшедшим.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Сухонькая старушка в пестрой шубе поскользнулась и непременно бы упала на спину, если бы Гарри вовремя не ускорил шаг и не успел подхватить ее.  
— Скользко, аж ноги разъезжаются! — воскликнула она, цепляясь за Гарри. — Миссис Блэкберри — у нее бабка была предсказательницей — сказала, что ночью ожидается мороз. Берегите себя, юноша.  
— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Гарри, оставил старушку крепко стоять на ногах и зашагал в сторону «Пряничного домика», который уже виднелся на углу улицы и манил теплым светом окон. Гарри быстро добрался до кафе, открыл дверь, и на него обрушился залп аппетитных запахов.  
— Мистер Поттер, рада вас видеть! — приветливо проворковала улыбчивая белокурая официантка.  
Сколько бы раз Гарри не приходил в «Пряничный домик», он так и не смог запомнить ее имя.  
— Добрый вечер! Мой любимый столик свободен? — спросил Гарри, распутывая длинный теплый шарф.  
Улыбчивая белокурая официантка профессионально изобразила печаль.  
— К сожалению, занят. Сегодня холодно, посетителей очень много. Да вы и сами видите.  
Зал был битком, но все же Гарри надеялся на маленькое чудо.  
— Есть один свободный столик возле окна с отличным видом на площадь, — официантка показала рукой в сторону зала, но Гарри не стал туда смотреть.  
— Хорошо, но могу я попросить об одолжении? Если освободится другой столик, не возле окна, не могли бы вы…  
— Конечно-конечно, — уверила официантка и лучезарно улыбнулась, — сразу же дам вам знать. Прошу, проходите.  
Взмахом палочки она подняла в воздух имбирного человечка, который медленно поплыл, указывая путь к столику. Гарри вздохнул и пошел следом. Усевшись на свое место, он сразу же уткнулся в меню, стараясь не смотреть на морозные узоры на стекле. В кафе было жарко и шумно, и это немного отвлекало от навязчивых мыслей.  
— Дружище, а вот и мы! — прокричал вошедший Рон и помахал рукой. Рядом с ним, улыбаясь от уха до уха и словно светясь, стояла Гермиона.  
Гарри с облегчением выдохнул и приготовился к увлекательнейшему рассказу о выборе дома четы Уизли-Грейнджер. Кажется, они уже пересмотрели дома половины Британии, но все еще не выбрали семейное гнездышко. Раскрасневшиеся после холода, они отогревались горячим чаем с имбирем и с воодушевлением рассказывали о доме, который смотрели сегодня.  
— Ты бы видел, какая там огромная ванная с джакузи! — восторгался Рон.  
— Но самое главное, там есть место для библиотеки, даже уже стоят шкафы, — вторила ему Гермиона.  
— А еще там потрясающий вид на вересковое поле! Можно соорудить стадион для квиддича.  
Гарри внимательно их слушал, улыбался и старался не обращать внимания на призрачный силуэт, маячивший за окном.  
— Кстати, я недавно встретила Асторию, — внезапно сказала Гермиона, — в Святом Мунго. Мы с австрийской делегацией посещали одно из отделений, что-то типа маггловской психотерапии. Она там проходит лечение каждый год.  
Гарри вздрогнул, но промолчал.  
— Ты не говорила, — отозвался Рон. — И как она?  
— Выглядит заметно лучше, но, похоже, все еще считает себя виновной в смерти Малфоя.  
Рон почесал затылок.  
— Глупо, конечно. Впервые в жизни Малфой совершил геройский поступок и тут же умер, — пробормотал он и сразу добавил, глядя, как нахмурилась Гермиона. — Я ничего плохого не имел в виду! Он молодец, уверен, он встал на путь исправления.  
— Рон, — устало сказала Гермиона, — лучше выпей еще чаю.  
Гарри резко повернулся и посмотрел в окно. На улице никого не было.  
— Но она сказала, что у нее появился кое-кто, — продолжала тем временем Гермиона. — Жаль ее, конечно. Тяжело оправиться после такого потрясения. Хорошо, что у нее получается.  
— Да пора бы уже. Сколько лет прошло? Шесть?  
— Три года, — внезапно даже для себя выпалил Гарри.  
— Три? — удивился Рон. — Это всего три года назад стоял такой же мороз, как сейчас? Похоже, климат меняется не в лучшую сторону.  
— А я говорила тебе про глобальное потепление, — учительским тоном сказала Гермиона.  
— Какое же это потепление? Сплошное похолодание, — проворчал Рон.  
— Это всего лишь следствие. Гольфстрим замедляется, поэтому…, — Гермиона резко замолчала, посмотрела на тяжело вздохнувших Гарри и Рона и махнула рукой. — Для этого разговора нужна более подходящая аудитория. И вообще, мне кажется, что смерть Малфоя выбила из колеи не только Асторию. Гарри, ты уже который год в декабре становишься нервным и напряженным. Вот как сейчас, например.  
— А что сейчас? — быстро спросил Гарри.  
— Сидишь и дергаешься, — поддержал Рон. — Это и правда заметно.  
— Разве?  
— Еще как.  
— Если тебе тяжело, ты можешь об этом поговорить с нами. Или сходить в Мунго, — сказала Гермиона. — Мне кажется, что Малфой олицетворял для тебя очень важную часть жизни, поэтому ты так остро отреагировал на…  
— Спасибо, но не нужно, — выдохнул Гарри и снова посмотрел в окно. В лунном свете было видно, как на улице медленно кружились крошечные снежинки.  
— Как твоя учеба? — спросила Гермиона, помешивая чай ложечкой.  
— О, — Гарри отвернулся от окна. — Все хорошо, у меня скоро сессия.  
— И как, интересно учиться?  
— Очень!  
— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, я знаю тебя с одиннадцати лет. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не могу понять, когда ты врешь? А еще я знаю, что ты бросил курсы два месяца назад. Снова.  
Гарри возмущенно посмотрел на Рона, на что тот округлил глаза и яростно замахал руками.  
— Я ей ничего не говорил!  
— А стоило бы, — ответила Гермиона. — Мы же все-таки друзья. И вовсе нет ничего плохого в том, что ты бросил учебу, Гарри, но отсутствие интереса может быть признаком затяжной депрессии. Сколько ты уже профессий попробовал? — Гермиона подняла руку и начала загибать пальцы. — Аврор, преподаватель Защиты от Темных Искусств, криминалист. И все бросал!  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул и опустил глаза. Гермиона продолжила.  
— Прежде всего, тебе нужно разобраться в себе. Может, стоит попробовать что-то совершенно другое. Тебе больше не нужно сражаться, а все твои профессии связаны с…  
— О, Мерлин, будто я не знаю! — перебил ее Гарри, а потом добавил. — Прости.  
— Давайте сменим тему, — вмешался Рон. — Гарри, знай, что мы рядом и всегда поможем. Гермиона, Гарри подумает и разберется в себе. Все довольны?  
***  
Через два дня мороз стал еще крепче. Снег покрылся коркой, а Темза подернулась льдом у берегов. Гарри даже не пошел пешком по маггловскому району, в котором жил Дин Томас, а сразу решил аппарировать к нему домой, рассудив, что опоздает, если будет ловить падающих старушек по дороге.  
На день рождения Дина собрались добрая половина курса Гриффиндора, немного выпускников Халфпаффа и Когтеврана и даже один представитель Слизерина. Все шло по стандартному сценарию — поздравления, громкая музыка, море выпивки и закусок, — пока Луна не предложила сходить к предсказательнице.  
— Я знаю одну, тут недалеко. Она может не только предсказывать будущее, но и ответить на любой вопрос.  
— Так уж и на любой? — спросил Симус.  
Он уже выпил больше половины бутылки огневиски.  
— А что, крутая идея! — поддержал Дин. — Я как раз хотел предложить поиграть в твистер или «Правда или вызов», но это даже лучше.  
— Тебе понравится, — сказала Луна. — Да вам всем понравится. Даже тебе, Симус.  
— Наверняка то еще зрелище, — ответил он. — Не обижайся, Луна, но Трелони отбила все желание поверить в предсказания еще в Хогвартсе.  
— Согласна, это полная чушь! — заявила Гермиона, раскрасневшаяся от выпитой медовухи, и ударила кулачком по столу. — Мы сами куем свою судьбу! Правда, Гарри? Гарри?  
Гарри лишь пожал плечами. Ему было все равно, куда идти, лишь бы не оставаться в одиночестве. Так все гости во главе с Дином отправились к предсказательнице, даже Гермиона, решившая доказать всем, что это полная чушь.  
Район был насквозь маггловским и грязным. Обшарпанные стены домов, перевернутые мусорные баки, лужи и грязь. Гермиона брезгливо оглядывалась и шептала Гарри и Рону, что не может уважающий себя предсказатель жить в таких условиях.  
— Это здесь, — Луна показала на невзрачную дверь из темного дерева, трижды обернулась вокруг себя через левое плечо, присела на корточки, постучала костяшками по придверному коврику.  
Дверь преобразилась в мгновение ока. На полотне тут и там расцветали руны, которые мягко сияли голубым светом. Свечение усиливалось, и когда оно стало невыносимым, дверь отворилась. На пороге стояла худая высокая женщина в длинной черной мантии с распущенными темными волосами с проседью. На ее груди болталась целая гроздь амулетов, а каждый палец украшали кольца с черепами и змеями.  
Симус наклонился к Гарри и прошептал:  
— По-моему, это очевидный развод.  
Гарри кивнул в ответ.  
— Добрый вечер, госпожа Амея! — воскликнула Луна и слегка поклонилась. — Мы наслышаны о ваших удивительных способностях и хотим узнать наше будущее.  
— Добрый вечер, — сказала предсказательница, внимательно осмотрев толпу и остановив свой взгляд на Гарри. — Проходите и узрите же! — добавила она. — С каждого по галлеону.  
Она повернулась и прошла вглубь дома.  
— Просто грабеж! — возмутился кто-то, а Гарри вздохнул и полез в карман за монетой.  
По содержимому домик напоминал лабораторию Снейпа. На стенах висели сушеные травы, на полках стояли пузырьки и фиалы, банки с моргающими глазами, на веревках висели клыки, кости и лапы. Предсказательница сидела за столом, в центре которого стоял хрустальный шар, а рядом лежали пергаменты, перья, карты Таро и кости.  
— Прошу, проходите, — сказала она, указывая на стул, ножки которого напоминали лапы хищника.  
Гермиона закатила глаза и вышла вперед, демонстративно усевшись напротив.  
— Гермиона Грейнджер, — начала предсказательница, — ты не хочешь знать свое будущее, думаешь, что творишь его сама. Что выбираешь, хрустальный шар, карты Таро, кофейную гущу?  
— Карты, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Отличный выбор, — предсказательница взяла в руки карты, ловко перетасовала их и начала открывать по одной.  
Когда она выложила три карты на стол, то долго рассматривала их, а потом объявила:  
— Скоро ты совершишь большую покупку.  
— Ясно. Спасибо, — сухо сказала Гермиона, встала из-за стола и отошла к самой стене.  
После Гермионы выстроилась целая очередь. Все толпились, толкались и внимательно слушали каждое предсказание. Дин должен был встретить в этом году красивую женщину. Симус — сменить ориентацию, а Рон — выиграть в лотерею тысячу галлеонов. Наконец пришла очередь Гарри.  
— Гарри Поттер. Великое пророчество, великая судьба.  
Гермиона, стоявшая где-то в глубине комнаты, фыркнула.  
— Придвинься ближе к хрустальному шару, — Гарри подвинулся. — Еще ближе. Вот так, — предсказательница оценила расстояние и начала водить руками над шаром, внимательно вглядываясь в него. — Сейчас мы увидим, что тебя ждет. Вижу страх, боль, отчаяние.  
Гарри ничего подобного не видел. Похоже, Симус и Гермиона были правы, и это всего лишь розыгрыш.  
— Но это все былое. А в настоящем лишь смятение, — она оторвалась от шара и посмотрела на Гарри, а затем куда-то сквозь него. — Прямо сейчас у тебя за плечом стоит неприкаянный дух.  
Гарри резко повернулся, подмигнул и широко улыбнулся друзьям.  
— Он хочет войти в контакт с тобой, — сказала предсказательница с придыханием, отчего остальные заулюлюкали, — но он боится быть отвергнутым.  
Однако чем дольше она говорила, тем меньше этот сеанс походил на представление. В комнате становилось все темнее, а голос искажался все сильнее. Пламя свечей задрожало. Из углов выползли тени. На столе закружились маленькие вихри, разбросав пергаменты и Таро. Хор из сотни голосов сплелся в едином ритме. Гарри уже не был уверен, что его разыгрывают.  
— ТРИ ГОДА ОТМЕРЯНО! — кричала предсказательница. — ВРЕМЯ НА ИСХОДЕ. ВСЕГО ТРИ НОЧИ ДО РОЖДЕСТВА, ЧТОБЫ ДУХ СМОГ ВСПОМНИТЬ СВОЕ ПРОШЛОЕ. ИНАЧЕ ОН БУДЕТ СКИТАТЬСЯ ПО МИРУ ЦЕЛУЮ ВЕЧНОСТЬ! ВЕЧНОСТЬ! ВЕЧНОСТЬ!  
— Во дает! — восхитился Симус и поднял вверх большой палец. — Луна, отличное шоу!  
— Но это вовсе не шоу, — возразила она.  
Внезапно предсказательница замолчала. Вихри стихли, в комнате стало светлее.  
— Простите, что я говорила? — спросила она, удивленно хлопая глазами.  
***  
Ночью Гарри долго лежал без сна, вспоминая слова предсказательницы. Он ворочался, дважды или трижды взбивал подушку. То ему было слишком холодно, и он накрывался одеялом с головой, то слишком жарко, и тогда он сбрасывал с себя одеяло.  
Последний раз живым он видел Малфоя три года назад летом в Косом переулке. Тот тогда шел под руку с Асторией Гринграсс, смеясь и так демонстративно наслаждаясь жизнью, что Гарри даже выронил пакет с вкуснейшим мороженым от Фортескью, которое купил на какую-то вечеринку. Едва взглянув на Гарри, Малфой нахмурился, нервным жестом поправил волосы и увлек свою спутницу в очередную лавку. После этого случая три дня подряд Гарри просыпался с крепким стояком.  
Через несколько месяцев Малфой умер.  
Зима тогда выдалась морозная. Гарри помнил, что на его похороны, точнее, прощание, они с Роном пробирались через снежный буран.  
«Драко Малфой ценой своей жизни спас невесту из-подо льда на реке!» — кричали заголовки газет.  
Малфой и Астория уехали в какое-то богом забытое поместье к родственникам Гринграсс. По словам Астории, они отправились гулять, поругались, она в пылу ссоры выбежала на замерзшую реку и провалилась в полынью. Малфой помог ей, но его самого утянуло под лед. Палочки с собой у него не было, потому что после войны его на несколько лет приговорили к ограничению магии, а Астория была в состоянии аффекта. Тело так и не нашли. Подробностей произошедшего Гарри знать не хотел.  
Он часто думал, надо было вовремя побороть гордость, стеснительность, страх и признаться.  
В следующем декабре Гарри впервые заметил призрачный силуэт, который всегда появлялся на периферии зрения. Стоило только повернуться и посмотреть прямо на него — и видение исчезало. Сначала Гарри думал, что сошел с ума. Он даже проверялся в Святом Мунго и Найтингейле, но ни целители, ни маггловские доктора не обнаружили признаков психического расстройства. Потом он привык. Дух появлялся за неделю до годовщины смерти Малфоя и спустя неделю исчезал без следа.  
Наконец Гарри встал с кровати и решительно подошел к занавешенному окну. Летом можно настежь распахнуть окно и слушать шум города, наслаждаться прохладным ветром. Зимой плотные портьеры скрывали свет фонарей, быстрые тени, сияние снега под окнами и морозные узоры на стекле.  
Гарри схватился за портьеры и отдернул сначала правое, затем левое полотно. Ночь стояла ясная. Высоко в небе сияла луна. Он открыл окно и вдохнул свежий морозный воздух.  
— Я знаю, что ты здесь, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Если это так, дай мне знак.  
Гарри ждал, но ничего не произошло. Он поежился, выдохнул, то ли от облегчения, то ли от разочарования, и закрыл окно. Он уже собирался вновь задернуть шторы, как увидел, что на стекле расцветает морозный узор. Гарри завороженно смотрел, как на узоре появилась надпись. Всего два слова: «Это знак».  
Гарри поспешно распахнул окно.  
— Кто ты? — громко сказал он. — Почему ты выбрал меня?  
«А кто ты?».  
— Я Гарри. Гарри Поттер. Как тебя зовут?  
«Джек Фрост».  
— Ты меня не помнишь?  
«Я ничего не помню».  
— Ты призрак? — спросил Гарри.  
Но ответа он так и не дождался.  
***  
— Почему ты не хочешь рассказать Гермионе? — спросила Луна. — Она точно докопается до истины.  
Утром, едва проснувшись, Гарри сразу же отправился домой к Луне, чему она даже не удивилась, ответив, что знала, что он придет. Теперь они вдвоем вновь стояли перед самой обычной дверью домика предсказательницы.  
— Именно поэтому и не хочу, — вздохнул Гарри. — Она начнет переживать. Рон заметит, что она переживает, спросит у меня, я расскажу ему. Рон расскажет Джинни, Джинни начнет переживать и расскажет… В общем, лучше пусть это будет другой человек.  
— Как знаешь… Но не волнуйся, Амея поможет, — ободряюще сказала Луна и постучала.  
— Эй, а как же весь этот ритуал? — спросил Гарри, изображая вчерашнее постукивание костяшками по коврику.  
— Всего лишь представление, — улыбнулась Луна. — Всегда производит впечатление на новичков.  
Дверь отворилась, но на пороге стояла не предсказательница, а молодая девушка лет восемнадцати с темными волосами, стянутыми в пучок, в пуловере и джинсах.  
— Привет, Амея, — беззаботно сказала Луна.  
— Амея?! — удивился Гарри. — Так это все-таки был розыгрыш?  
— Образ женщины почтенного возраста лучше воспринимается клиентами, — пояснила она. — Но я все же отличная предсказательница! — она упрямо скрестила руки на груди и сердито посмотрела на Гарри. — Чего надо?  
— Поговорить о вчерашнем предсказании, — сказала Луна. — Мы войдем?  
— Хорошо. Заходите.  
Амея отошла от двери, впуская гостей, и громко захлопнула за ними дверь.  
— Раздевайтесь, — приказала она, махнув рукой в сторону вешалки. — Чаю будете?  
Гарри и Луна, снимающие с себя в это время верхнюю одежду, замерли и ответили практически одновременно.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— С имбирем!  
— Одну минуту, — сказала Амея и ушла.  
Гарри и Луна прошли в комнату и уселись за стол, который, как и вчера, был завален магическими артефактами для предсказаний. В соседней комнате несколько раз что-то громыхнуло, и через некоторое время Амея вернулась с маленьким чугунным чайником. Достала три чашки из серванта, поставила их на стол и поочередно протерла краем зеленой пыльной скатерти. Комнату наполнил аромат имбиря.  
— Рассказывайте, пока чай заваривается, — Амея села, сложила руки на столе.  
Луна ободряюще кивнула Гарри, и он начал рассказ о вчерашнем духе и о событиях трехлетней давности.  
— Очень интересно, — задумчиво протянула Амея, когда он закончил. — Как ты сказал, Джек Фрост?  
— Именно, — ответил Гарри.  
— Так звали ледяного духа, который любил проказничать, я читала про него в детской маггловской книжке о волшебных существах, — Луна налила чай в чашки, взяла свою и, закрыв глаза, сделала глоток.  
Гарри брезгливо посмотрел на нее.  
— Дух сказал, что он ничего не помнит. Но предсказание гласит, что он должен вспомнить прошлое. Что все это значит?  
— Обычно мои клиенты сами интре… итре. . интерпретируют предсказания, — вздохнула Амея. — Я часто работаю с привидениями. У них прекрасная память, не в пример живым. Но твой дух умеет писать на стекле, значит, он может становиться плотным.  
Амея замолчала и задумалась. Затем она резко вскочила, схватила стул за спинку и подтащила к огромному книжному шкафу. Гарри тоже поднялся, чтобы помочь, но Амея уже влезла на стул и начала водить пальцем по корешкам на верхней полке.  
Гарри посмотрел на Луну, в ответ она кивнула и улыбнулась.  
— Где же она… А вот! — Амея взяла книгу и начала листать, стоя прямо на стуле. — Так, способы формирования остаточного следа души, формула расчета плотности призрака… Нашла!  
Она соскочила со стула, подняла вверх указательный палец и продекламировала:  
— Разновидности плотных духов: полтергейсты, магические существа и привязанные души.  
— Что значит «привязанные»? — спросил Гарри.  
— Привязанные души, — продолжила читать Амея, — не могут покинуть мир живых, потому что после смерти оказались связаны с ним. Привязанные души формируются в нескольких случаях. Чаще всего это происходит, если тело не было упокоено.  
— Все в порядке, Гарри? — спросила Луна. — Ты что-то побледнел. Выпей чаю.  
— Нет, спасибо, — тихо отозвался он, вытирая испарину со лба.  
Тем временем Амея продолжала.  
— Вторая причина — важные дела, которые остались незаконченными при жизни (месть, любовь, долг и другие). Третья — страшная мучительная смерть, которая привязала душу к месту гибели. Также привязать душу можно с помощью темных ритуалов. Иногда привязанная душа может появляться во время сна… Так, наверное, все самое важное я уже прочитала, — Амея оторвалась от книги, подошла ближе и положила ее на стол перед Гарри.  
— Что духу может быть нужно от меня?  
Амея пожала плечами и потянулась к чашке.  
— Просто спроси у него. И он тебе расскажет. Выпей чаю.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Гарри, я думаю, тебе нужно поговорить с ним по душам, — сказала Луна. — Обычно ты нравишься людям, ты легко найдешь с ним общий язык.  
***  
Когда Гарри пришел домой вечером, он сразу же раскрыл окно. Ночь опять обещала быть морозной, поэтому он надел теплый свитер, шарф и, чтобы скоротать время, взял книжку и залез под одеяло. Книжка называлась «Зов предков», и Гарри так увлекся, что очнулся, только когда в окно с глухим ударом врезался снежок, и его огрызок вкатился в комнату.  
Гарри вскочил с кровати и подошел к окну. Он долго вглядывался в темноту, но ничего не увидел. Следующий снежок он заметил вовремя и подставил руку, чтобы его поймать. Снежок больно обжег пальцы и развалился прямо в ладони. Гарри посмотрел туда, откуда он прилетел — на дом напротив. Там, на крыше, едва заметный в лунном свете, стоял полупрозрачный мальчик.  
Гарри тряхнул головой, но ничего не изменилось, мальчик все еще был на месте. Гарри бросился на чердак вверх по лестнице. Открыл дверь, призвал метлу и рванул обратно к окну. Все это заняло не больше двух минут. Он поднялся на подоконник, уселся на метлу и взмыл в воздух прямо к крыше.  
Он запоздало вспомнил, что выскочил в окно только в свитере и даже не надел обувь. Тело сразу же начало мерзнуть, холодный воздух больно бил по лицу. Гарри приземлился на крышу и осмотрелся, но не увидел ни мальчика, ни его следов. Он бы непременно получил удар снежком, если бы не обернулся вовремя.  
— Эй! — возмущенно вскрикнул Гарри, но мальчик уже махал рукой с соседней крыши.  
Гарри крепче схватил метлу и полетел за ним. Мальчик взмахнул руками, поднялся в воздух и на огромной скорости умчался на следующую крышу.  
Они летали между домов, поднимая столпы снега и сбивая сосульки с крыш и балконов, пугая котов и ворон. Наконец Гарри догнал мальчика, попытался ухватить его, но рука прошла сквозь тело. Мальчик, резко остановившись, начал хохотать, упал на спину и смешно задрыгал ногами. Гарри сделал круг, снижая скорость, приземлился рядом с ним и поразился его схожести с Драко Малфоем времен первого курса.  
Мальчик отсмеялся, посмотрел на Гарри и сказал с очень знакомой кривой усмешкой:  
— Ну и умора! Ты как слизень: нерасторопный и медлительный.  
— Эй, я вообще-то поймал бы тебя, если бы ты был чуточку… — Гарри осекся и замолчал.  
Малфой вскочил и нахмурился. Его лицо исказилось злобой.  
— Я мастер полетов на метле, ясно? Когда я вырасту, стану известным ловцом!  
— Но у тебя нет метлы.  
Он удивленно осмотрелся.  
— И правда, но это всего лишь значит, что на метле я летаю еще лучше!  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
— А что ты тут делаешь? Тебя зовут Джек, верно?  
— Гуляю, конечно! И не зови меня Джек. Для тебя я мистер Фрост, ясно?  
Гарри шутливо поклонился.  
— Конечно, мистер Фрост. Как скажете, мистер Фрост.  
— Вот так-то! И вообще, я великий волшебник и повелеваю морозом и льдом.  
— Так это ты наколдовал такой лютый холод?  
— Я! А ты думал?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Ничего не думал, мне холодно, и я собираюсь полететь домой.  
Малфой состроил жалобное лицо.  
— Так быстро? Мы даже не поиграли, как следует!  
— Надоело.  
— Ну уж нет, — закричал мальчик, хлопнул в ладони, и Гарри резким порывом ветра отбросило от метлы.  
Он упал на спину, перекатился и увидел, как Малфой схватил метлу и сбросил ее с крыши.  
— Эй! Это моя школьная метла! — воскликнул Гарри.  
Малфой повернулся и со злостью выплюнул:  
— Будешь знать, как отказывать… — и внезапно замолчал, его лицо стало отрешенным. — Отказывать… — снова повторил он монотонно.  
Гарри тут же поднялся, подошел ближе и присел на корточки напротив него.  
— Джек, эй, Джек! — сказал он, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
— Что?  
— Давай поиграем, — Гарри зачерпнул горсть снега и начал лепить снежок.  
— Я лучший игрок в снежки! — завопил Малфой, отскочил в сторону, вытянул руку, и тут же в его ладони появился ледяной шарик.  
Он размахнулся и бросил его. Гарри уклонился и кинул снежок в ответ. Малфой пригнулся, пропуская снежок над головой, а потом снова захохотал.  
— Промазал! Промазал! — кричал он, показывая пальцем на Гарри.  
Они играли долго, пока у Гарри не заломило от холода руки и ноги. Он поднял ладони вверх и капитулировал.  
— Признаю, ты первоклассный игрок в снежки, я проиграл.  
— Так-то! В школе я обстреливал девчонок, сидя в засаде на крыше! — похвалился Малфой.  
— Ты учишься в школе? — Гарри подошел ближе, активно растирая ладони.  
— Конечно, я учусь в школе, болван! Что в этом удивительного?  
— Как называется твоя школа?  
Малфой задумался, и его лицо снова стало отрешенным и пустым. Гарри поторопился сменить тему.  
— А почему ты пришел именно ко мне?  
Малфой сразу оживился.  
— Глупый вопрос! Потому что ты меня видишь!  
— Остальные не видят тебя?  
— Они не замечают ничего дальше собственного носа! Болваны! И тупицы!  
Гарри немного помолчал, разглядывая маленькую дырку на носке.  
— Придешь завтра снова?  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел? — взбудоражился Малфой.  
Он почти подпрыгивал на месте, его глаза стали огромными.  
— Конечно.  
— Я подумаю, — высокомерно заявил он.  
Гарри не сомневался, что он придет.  
***  
К следующему вечеру разыгралась настоящая метель. Ветер подгонял прохожих или же наоборот мешал им пройти, выл словно собака, оставшаяся дома одна, метался по крышам, сбрасывая с них снег, бился в окна, раскачивал вывески и фонари. Снег валил белой пеленой.  
Укутавшись в плед, сидя у камина, Гарри читал в книге «Мифы и легенды Скандинавии» историю о Джеке Фросте, который когда-то был богом, захотевшим стать человеком, чтобы жениться на смертной девушке.  
Гарри услышал сильный грохот, раздающийся со второго этажа. Будто кто-то хлопнул дверью. Он сразу же схватил палочку, сбросил плед и бегом взобрался по лестнице. Когда он остановился на втором этаже, шум повторился. Что-то грохотало в бывшей комнате Регулуса.  
Подойдя к двери, Гарри замер, а затем резко толкнул ее и, вытянув палочку наизготовку, вошел в темноту. Эта спальня отличалась от всех других в доме маленьким балкончиком, на котором мог уместиться лишь один человек. Дверь на балкон была распахнута, и от ветра ее мотало в разные стороны, именно она, захлопываясь, издавала страшный шум. Пол в комнате заметало снегом, который сразу же таял, образуя лужу перед балконом.  
Гарри подошел ближе, собираясь убрать лужу, но остановился и удивленно моргнул: на балкончике, опершись на перила, стоял тощий, угловатый подросток. Он был бледный и бесцветный даже на фоне белого снега, но не прозрачный. Гарри шагнул на балкон, и снег сразу устремился ему в лицо. Его волосы намокли и тут же начали прилипать ко лбу.  
Подросток, не оборачиваясь, произнес:  
— Отличная погода!  
— Думаешь? — спросил Гарри, утираясь рукавом. — На мой вкус, немного ветрено.  
— Это все из-за дурацких торговцев. Я сделал им одолжение и разукрасил окна их лавок, а они начали счищать мои рисунки! Кудахтали, как курицы, что их драгоценные товары никто не увидит. Но теперь никто точно не захочет выйти на улицу.  
— Ты устроил метель, чтобы отомстить им?  
— А почему бы и нет?  
— Это как-то по-детски.  
— Что ты вообще понимаешь? — подросток, наконец, обернулся.  
Перед Гарри стоял шестнадцатилетний Драко Малфой. Он хмурился.  
— Жаль. Если бы на улице была хорошая погода, мы могли бы погулять. Полетать, как в прошлый раз, — сказал Гарри.  
— Полеты для маленьких мальчишек. А у меня есть более важные дела.  
— Какие, например?  
— Не твоего ума дело! Вечно лезешь, куда тебя не просят! — закричал Малфой, сжимая кулаки.  
— Разве? Почему ты так считаешь?  
Малфой замолчал. Он злился, но было видно, что он не знает ответа.  
— Так почему? — повторил Гарри.  
Малфой посмотрел вниз на улицу.  
— Иногда у меня возникает чувство, что выхода нет. Что у меня просто нет выбора. Все вокруг… — он тяжело сглотнул, — все вокруг игнорируют меня, будто я пустое место. Даже если я буду кричать, никто не услышит. И я даже не знаю, почему говорю это тебе… Наверное, потому что ты единственный, кто видит меня. Это унизительно. Унизительно!  
Резкий вскрик потонул в завывании метели. Гарри смотрел на худую фигурку, на поникшие плечи и судорожно соображал, что сказать.  
— Знаешь, — начал он, — когда-то я знал мальчика, который тоже думал, что выхода нет. Он никому не говорил о своей беде, никому не верил, и из-за этого совершил плохой поступок. Потом он очень переживал. Прошло какое-то время, и мальчик исправился и совершил хороший поступок. Вы с ним очень похожи.  
Малфой хмыкнул и посмотрел на Гарри.  
— И теперь он сеет добро и свет?  
— Думаю, в нем всегда было больше хорошего, чем он старался показать.  
— Тупая история. Причем тут я?  
— Даже если тебе кажется, что выхода нет, это не всегда может быть правдой, — Гарри вытер с лица вновь налипший снег. — А еще это не повод делать гадости людям, пусть даже таким противным, как торговцы.  
Малфой усмехнулся и отвернулся.  
— Если у тебя какие-то проблемы, ты можешь рассказать мне, — Малфой скептически посмотрел на него, а Гарри продолжил. — Я все равно никому не скажу, тебя ведь никто не знает. Какой смысл?  
Метель понемногу унималась, ветер становился все тише, а Гарри уже продрог до костей.  
— Есть одна девочка, — сказал Малфой спустя какое-то время. — Она очень одинока. Все время плачет. Мы с ней часто разговариваем.  
Гарри замер. Неужели он хочет поговорить об Астории?  
— Она не может выйти дальше, чем… чем то место, где она обитала. Она осталась там навечно. Я не хочу быть, как она.  
— Как ее зовут? — нетерпеливо спросил Гарри.  
Взгляд Малфоя стал пустым.  
— Малф. . Джек?  
— Не помню. Иногда мне кажется, что я, как она, больше не существую, — ответил Малфой, а потом резко схватил Гарри за запястье, отчего тот подскочил.  
На удивление прикосновение было настоящим — рука была обжигающе ледяной, словно Малфой целиком состоял из снега и льда.  
— Хочу тебе кое-что показать, — взбудоражено сказал он и рванул вверх.  
Из Гарри словно выбили дух. В ушах засвистело, холод обрушился со всех сторон, земля ушла из-под ног, и только спустя пару мгновений он понял, что летит вслед за Малфоем, который сильно сжимал его запястье, сквозь метель куда-то вверх.  
Гарри сильнее сжал палочку и посмотрел вниз: его дом стремительно удалялся и быстро исчезал за снежной пеленой. Вверху было темное небо и огромная луна. Чем выше они поднимались, тем становилось холодней. Но Малфой упорно тянул вверх.  
Они поднялись так высоко, что стало трудно дышать, Малфой наконец прекратил подниматься, и они полетели вперед. Гарри чувствовал, что его тянет вниз, но Малфой крепко держал его за руку. Он обернулся — его лицо исказила безумная улыбка, — прокричал что-то, но Гарри ничего не услышал.  
Какое-то время они продолжали лететь, Гарри замерз и не чувствовал пальцев, но наколдовать согревающие чары он не решался. Малфой плавно повел рукой, и метель сразу же стихла, будто и не было. Они были уже за пределами города, и здесь их не могли заметить. Вокруг простирались заснеженные холмы и деревья, ледяной лентой извивалась речка. Стало очень тихо, и только ветер свистел в ушах.  
— Посмотри, какая красота! — воскликнул вдруг Малфой.  
Гарри уже не чувствовал пальцев на руках и ногах, запястье ныло от холода, но не восхититься такой красотой он не мог. Он даже не заметил, как они сделали круг, но когда вдали показался город с другой стороны, Малфой вновь призвал скрывающую их метель. А потом Гарри почувствовал, что он падает. Он не сразу понял, что Малфой отпустил его, из-за холода прикосновение уже не чувствовалось. Но вместо того чтобы столкнуться с твердой поверхностью, Гарри на мгновение завис над собственным балконом, а потом мягко приземлился.  
Метель внезапно стихла, и наступила полная тишина. Малфой исчез.  
***  
— Как ты мог не почувствовать обморожение? — возмущалась Гермиона, растирая мазь на пальцах Гарри. — Почему вообще ты гулял в такую погоду без перчаток?  
Несмотря на то, что сразу же после их прогулки с Малфоем Гарри принял горячий душ и бодроперцовое зелье, он понял, что только этим отделаться не получится. Пальцы рук и ног, щеки, нос и уши болели нещадно, а после вообще перестали ощущать прикосновения. Поэтому с самого утра Гарри связался с Гермионой и попросил что-нибудь заживляющее.  
Гермиона, спросонья, растрепанная, тут же примчалась к нему с целой аптечкой.  
— Ээээ, — ответил Гарри, не придумав оправдания. — Скажи, тебе это ничего не напоминает? Что-то вроде загадки. Есть девочка, которая все время плачет. Она навечно привязана к одному месту. Что это может быть?  
— Плакса Миртл и ее туалет, — сказала Гермиона, не раздумывая.  
Гарри посмотрел на нее с восхищением.  
— Ладно, оставляю тебе все, — она обвела расставленные пузырьки рукой. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что с этим делать. Мне пора на работу.  
Гермиона скрылась в камине, а Гарри задумался о Плаксе Миртл. На шестом курсе Малфой все время разговаривал с ней и плакал, потому что, как и она, чувствовал себя одиноким. Интересно, можно ли помочь Миртл? Можно ли отправить ее по ту сторону? И сможет ли он помочь Малфою?  
Уже к вечеру Гарри почувствовал себя лучше. Заживляющие мази помогли, только кожа осталась немного шершавой.  
Гарри принял горячий душ, с некоторых пор он стал ценить тепло. Струи воды расслабляли, и он так увлекся, что к концу купания ванная стала напоминать настоящую парилку. Ему стало жарко, он вышел из ванной обнаженным, вытирая волосы полотенцем, и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда кто-то в комнате сказал:  
— Отличный вид.  
Гарри застыл на месте, уставившись на Малфоя, но из-за того, что очки лежали на прикроватной тумбочке, он не смог разглядеть выражение его лица. При мысли о том, что Малфой видел его член, Гарри залился краской. Он прикрылся полотенцем и медленно, бочком добрался до очков, неуклюже надев их на нос.  
На этот раз перед ним стоял не ребенок и не подросток, а мужчина, ровесник самого Гарри. Малфой выглядел, как живой человек, только волосы и кожа были неестественно бледными. Он жадно скользил взглядом по телу Гарри, будто бы вовсе не был мертвым.  
Гарри пришел в себя и спросил:  
— Как ты пробрался в дом? Окна же закрыты.  
Малфой закатил глаза.  
— В конце концов, я волшебная сущность. И вообще, для продолжения диалога лучше бы тебе одеться.  
— Мне бы тоже очень этого хотелось. Отвернись.  
Малфой еще раз закатил глаза, но отвернулся.  
Гарри бросился к шкафу, достал трусы, толстовку и джинсы и снова скрылся в ванной. Когда он вышел оттуда уже одетым, то обнаружил, что Малфой исчез.  
— Черт, — выругался Гарри. — Джек! Где ты?  
Гарри подошел к окну, но никого не увидел.  
— Незачем так кричать, — сказал Малфой, выглядывая из-за двери. — Мне стало любопытно, и я вышел в коридор. Тем более этот дом вызывает странное чувство дежавю.  
Малфой придирчиво осмотрел комнату, перевел взгляд на Гарри.  
— Мы случайно не были знакомы в прошлой жизни? — ухмыльнулся он, и Гарри округлил глаза. — Просто шучу.  
Он прошел к кровати, присел на нее и слегка подпрыгнул.  
— Ну, чем займемся сегодня? — спросил он деловым тоном.  
Гарри растерялся от такого напора. Обычно Малфой был инициатором их совместной активности, но теперь он предоставил выбор Гарри, чем тот решил воспользоваться.  
— Расскажи мне о себе.  
— Обо мне? Но я ведь говорил, что ничего не помню.  
— Что было первым, что ты помнишь?  
Малфой задумался и посмотрел в окно.  
— Луна.  
— Луна? — переспросил Гарри и подошел ближе.  
— Да. Луна. Такая огромная, что становилось больно, когда смотришь на нее. Она манила и звала. Она молчала, но будто бы говорила со мной.  
— А дальше? — Гарри сел на другой край кровати, не сводя глаз с Малфоя.  
— Дальше? Я полетел над землей, и мне было легко и весело. Я ни о чем не тревожился, но потом я прилетел в какой-то город и понял, что люди не видят меня. И я начал искать того, кто сможет меня увидеть.  
— Как ты нашел меня? Как ты понял, что я тебя смогу увидеть?  
Малфой пожал плечами.  
— Скучный разговор. А ты?  
— Что я? — удивился Гарри.  
— Расскажи о себе, — сказал Малфой и принялся ждать, внимательно рассматривая Гарри.  
— Ээээ… Ну, это долгая история.  
— А ты расскажи только самое главное.  
— Разве так получится?  
— У меня получилось.  
Гарри хотел возразить, что вовсе не получилось, но задумался.  
— Я победил злого волшебника. Его звали Волдеморт. Но это было давно.  
— Давно? А что теперь?  
— А теперь я не знаю, чем мне заняться в жизни.  
— Скука, — Малфой демонстративно зевнул, потянулся и повалился спиной на кровать.  
Вид Малфоя, лежащего на его кровати, слегка сбил Гарри с сути разговора.  
— Если бы я мог, я бы стал звездой квиддича. Или разрушителем проклятий. Или артефактором, — продолжил Малфой. — Но я умею только управлять погодой и морозить людей. Это, конечно, забавно, но как-то мелко.  
— Откуда ты знаешь все это? Ну, про квиддич и остальное.  
— О, в детстве я обожал квиддич. Когда отец подарил мне первую метлу, я не слезал с нее пять часов подряд. Потом все очень болело.  
— Отец? А кто твой отец?  
Малфой задумался, и как всегда взгляд его стал пустым.  
— Иногда я вспоминаю чью-то жизнь, — сказал он, — так странно, но я уверен, что со мной эти события не происходили.  
— Много ты помнишь о той жизни?  
— Опять ты начинаешь занудствовать. Так чем ты собираешься заниматься?  
— Пока что я разговариваю с тобой.  
Малфой приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Гарри, как на идиота.  
— Вообще. Чем ты собираешься заниматься в жизни?  
— Ах, это, я не решил.  
— Подумай, это очень важно, — Малфой наставительно поднял палец. — Иначе жизнь пройдет, и ты будешь жалеть, что провел ее так бездарно. Мне это знакомо.  
— Ты считаешь, что прожил жизнь зря?  
— Всегда хотел сделать кое-что.  
Малфой встал на колени и подполз по кровати к Гарри, который сидел неподвижно и внимательно наблюдал, снял с него очки, отложил их в сторону, а потом обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал.  
Гарри думал, что сердце вырвется из груди. Казалось, что удары сердца заглушили все звуки вокруг. Губы Малфоя были прохладными и мягкими, и это было необычное, но очень приятное ощущение. Гарри ответил на поцелуй и притянул Малфоя к себе на колени, обхватил за спину, тот что-то сдавленно простонал, притираясь ближе.  
— Драко, — прошептал Гарри, немного отстраняясь и заглядывая ему в глаза.  
Малфой застыл на мгновение.  
— Я вспомнил, — сказал он и разлетелся вдребезги на тысячу ледяных осколков.  
***  
Канун Рождества Гарри провел, словно во сне. Он помнил, что к полудню должен был встретиться с Роном и Гермионой в Косом переулке, но удивительным образом обнаружил себя сидящим у окна. На улице потеплело, и люди, наконец, вышли из домов. Они спешили куда-то с огромными пакетами, улыбались, некоторые даже несли елки. В воздухе витал пресловутый дух Рождества.  
В стекло гулко ударилась сова. Гарри открыл окно, птица сразу же залетела, уселась на спинку стула. Как только Гарри отвязал письмо, сова взмахнула крыльями и улетела, даже не став дожидаться угощения.  
«Гарри, что случилось? — писала Гермиона. — Мы в Косом, ждем тебя у Джорджа».  
Но Гарри никуда не пошел, поэтому совершенно не удивился, когда через полчаса в камине появилась голова сердитой Гермионы.  
— Гарри! — воскликнула она. — Мы начали волноваться!  
Он подошел к камину, встал на четвереньки и попытался сделать очень несчастное лицо.  
— Прости, Гермиона, но я заболел, а сова очень быстро улетела.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты откровенно лжешь.  
— Прости… но мне нехорошо, честно.  
— Гарри, — смягчилась Гермиона, — ты же знаешь, что все можешь нам рассказать? Конечно, ты можешь хранить свою тайну и дальше, но…  
— Я знаю. Знаю, что вы поможете мне в любой ситуации, выслушаете и придумаете, что делать дальше, но я пока не готов. Не сейчас. Возможно, потом.  
— Но ты же собираешься прийти сегодня в Нору?  
— Не знаю, у меня совсем нет настроения для праздника.  
Гермиона посмотрела на него, поджав губы, вздохнула и исчезла из камина.  
Гарри не думал, что так легко отделается, но больше его никто не побеспокоил. Почти до самого Рождества. А ближе к полуночи камин заискрился, и из него вышла Гермиона, стряхивая пепел с плеча.  
— Ты совсем запустил свой камин. С Рождеством, Гарри, — сказала она, мягко улыбаясь.  
— Гермиона?! Почему ты не в Норе? Как же…  
Договорить Гарри не успел, потому что следом за ней появился Рон с несколькими уменьшенными пакетами.  
— С Рождеством, Гарри! — закричал он и сразу же направился на кухню.  
— Рон! — Гарри кинулся было ему помочь, но вдруг камин вспыхнул еще раз, и появилась Джинни. Она тут же подошла и звонко чмокнула его в щеку.  
— С Рождеством! Очень глупо запираться одному в этом склепе в праздничную ночь.  
— Гарри, мы на кухню, все приготовим без тебя. Лучше встречай гостей, — скомандовала Гермиона.  
— Гостей? — переспросил Гарри и посмотрел на вновь вспыхнувший камин. — Джордж! С Рождеством!  
— С Рождеством! — подхватил Джордж и выпустил какую-то хлопушку, которая взвилась к потолку, взорвалась и окатила всех дождем из блесток.  
— Это нашествие Уизли! — воскликнул вошедший Артур, потрясая гирляндой в руке.  
Пришли и Перси, и Билл с Флер, и даже Чарли. Наконец из камина вышла Молли, крепко обняла Гарри и тут же всунула ему в руки сверток.  
Гарри улыбался как дурак, и, несмотря на то что на душе было погано, с приходом семейства Уизли в доме сразу стало светлей и теплей.  
— Так ты снова бросил учебу? — спросила Джинни, когда все расселись в гостиной.  
Рон, Джордж, Чарли и Артур играли во взрывающиеся карты, а Гермиона рассказывала Молли, Флер и Перси про дом, который они с Роном хотели купить.  
— От вас ничего не утаить, — улыбнулся Гарри.  
— Ты был отличным ловцом, не хочешь попробовать еще раз? Я даже могу подсказать, в какой команде сейчас есть свободная вакансия.  
— Джинни, спасибо.  
— Это было похоже на «нет».  
— Возможно.  
Гарри отпил веселящий пунш из бокала, но улыбаться совершенно не хотелось. Джинни придвинулась ближе.  
— Ты никому не рассказываешь, что с тобой происходит. Но, Гарри, ты мне как брат, как Рон или Джордж, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты отдалялся.  
— Я не отдаляюсь, просто есть вещи… Ты подумаешь, что я сумасшедший.  
— А ты разве не сумасшедший? — притворно удивилась Джинни.  
Гарри усмехнулся и толкнул ее пальцем в бок.  
— Торжественно клянусь, что не буду отдаляться, — сказал он, подняв руку вверх ладонью вперед.  
***  
Спустя неделю Гарри понял, что Драко больше не появится, но все равно исправно каждый вечер вглядывался в темноту за окном.  
«Аномальные морозы, наконец, закончились!» — бордо вещало колдорадио.  
Снег быстро подтаял, а его остатки смыли дожди.  
Еще через неделю поздно вечером от Луны прилетела сова со свитком, на котором крупными буквами неровным почерком было выведено: «Только не упади в обморок!»  
В свитке лежал свежий завтрашний номер «Придиры», на первой полосе которого красовалось старое колдофото Драко и заголовок: «Чудесное воскрешение Драко Малфоя».  
Гарри ошарашенно смотрел на заголовок, думая, что это чья-то злая шутка. Он медленно развернул газету — в колонках новостей были приведены слова инкогнито, который утверждал, что видел считавшегося погибшим Драко Малфоя живым в Святом Мунго.  
— Не может быть, — прошептал Гарри.  
Ему захотелось немедленно аппарировать прямо в больницу, неважно, под каким предлогом. Может, пришло время обратиться в Мунго с затяжной депрессией? Он начал возбужденно расхаживать по комнате, пытаясь придумать план проникновения. Ему нужно было просто увидеть Драко, убедиться, что он жив. У него накопилось множество вопросов, но самый главный из них — кем был этот Джек Фрост?  
Приходить в Мунго заполночь просто глупо, но он не мог терпеть ни минуты. И тогда он принял единственное верное решение, быстро натянул мантию, схватил палочку и аппарировал.  
Амея выглядела сонной и очень удивленной, но все же пропустила Гарри в дом.  
— Он жив! — возбужденно воскликнул Гарри.  
— Что? — переспросила Амея, провожая его уже в знакомую в гостиную.  
— Мой призрак жив! Как такое могло случиться?  
— Ничего не поняла, прости… Давай я заварю чаю, проснусь, а ты пока придумаешь складный рассказ.  
С этими словами она удалилась на кухню, и Гарри пошел за ней. Он достал газету из кармана, увеличил ее и хлопнул по столу.  
— Вот!  
Амея подозрительно покосилась на заголовок.  
— Может, это утка?  
— Не думаю, Луна бы не стала мне присылать, если бы информация была из непроверенного источника.  
Амея меланхолично пожала плечами, взмахом палочки наполнила чайник водой и заставила его нагреваться.  
— В жизни много странностей, — заметила она.  
И замерла, уставившись в одну точку. Засвистел чайник, но она его будто не слышала.  
— Что? — спросил Гарри.  
— Мы ведь читали об этом… — пробормотала Амея и стремительно вышла из кухни.  
Гарри пошел следом за ней в гостиную.  
— Вингардиум Левиоса! Мы же читали об этом! — повторила она, левитируя книжку на стол.  
Страницы тут же затрепетали и начали перелистываться одна за другой. Амея ткнула пальцем в раскрытую книгу.  
— Вторая причина, тра-та-та… Вот! Иногда привязанная душа может появляться во время сна. Некоторые волшебники умеют гулять во сне. Также был зафиксирован случай, когда зельевар во время эксперимента с новым зельем впал в летаргический сон и напугал свою жену, явившись к ней призраком. Вот оно, Гарри! Твой призрак все это время спал!  
Гарри осел на стул.  
— Его все считали погибшим… Его родители были убиты горем…  
Амея скрестила руки на груди и участливо спросила:  
— Будешь чаю, Гарри?  
— Нет, спасибо…  
— Тогда иди уже домой!  
***  
Гарри не мог уснуть всю ночь. Он решил, что завтра же придет в Мунго, расскажет о своей депрессии и попросится в отделение психотерапии. Задремать удалось только ближе к утру, но едва зазвенел будильник, как Гарри моментально вскочил с кровати.  
Даже не позавтракав, он аппарировал к больнице, вошел внутрь и заметил несколько журналистов, которые окружили молодую дежурную медиведьму. Она растерянно улыбалась, пытаясь что-то сказать и переводя взгляд с одного репортера на другого, а те в свою очередь засыпали ее вопросами.  
— Пустите нас!  
— Так вы подтверждаете, что мистер Малфой в Мунго?!  
— Нам нужна правда!  
— Смерть Драко Малфоя была инсценирована, чтобы продвинуть закон о снятии ограничений магии для приспешников Волдеморта?  
Гарри сразу же захотелось сбежать. Если он сейчас подойдет к журналистам, это вызовет множество вопросов и подозрений.  
— Гарри Поттер?! — воскликнул кто-то, и толпа журналистов дружно обернулась.  
Гарри сглотнул. Журналисты оскалились и медленно, но неотвратимо направились к нему, а когда он попытался отойти с их траектории, дружно сомкнули вокруг него кольцо.  
— Мистер Поттер! Вы здесь по делу Малфоя?  
Деваться было некуда. Сквозь ряды журналистов Гарри направился прямо к дежурной медиведьме, которая смотрела на него с трепетным ужасом.  
— Нет, я по личным вопросам, — сказал он, обратившись к журналистам, а затем кивнул медиведьме. — Как я могу попасть в отделение психотерапии?  
— Мистер Поттер, вы нуждаетесь в консультации врача? Война все еще преследует вас? — не успокаивались журналисты.  
Гарри подумал, что это отвлечет внимание прессы от Малфоя, учитывая, что он сам давно не попадал на первые полосы газет.  
— Мне кажется, у меня депрессия, — сказал он доверительно. — Затяжная.  
Под скрип прытко пишущих перьев дежурная медиведьма проводила Гарри в приемный покой.  
— Уф, — выдохнула она, как только за ними закрылись двери.  
— Тяжело сегодня? — спросил Гарри.  
— Вы читали газеты? Журналисты слетелись сюда, как мухи… Ой, — она прикрыла рот рукой.  
— Так это правда?  
Медиведьма осмотрелась вокруг, подошла ближе к Гарри и заговорила шепотом.  
— Правда. Говорят, он три года провел в коме в какой-то маггловской больнице. Очнулся буквально несколько дней назад. Только никому не говорите!  
— Но… как его не смогли найти?  
Медиведьма пожала плечами, всунула ему в руку пергамент и удалилась. На пергаменте проявилась надпись «Гарри Д. Поттер. Направлен в Отделение ясности ума и исследования сознания. Целитель: Максимус Теллзетру» и стрелка, которая указывала путь.  
В отделении ясности ума и исследования сознания царила тишина. Пустой бесцветный коридор, казалось, был иллюстрацией к какой-нибудь психоделической истории. Создавалось впечатление, что он бесконечный, и чем дальше идешь, чем длинней он становится. Наконец Гарри встретил целитель, проводил в свой кабинет, и Гарри бодро и весело поведал о своей затяжной депрессии. Все это время целитель очень подозрительно на него смотрел.  
— Совсем ничего не вызывает интереса?  
— Совершенно верно. Трижды бросал учебу, редко вижусь с друзьями, боюсь смотреть в окна.  
— Простите?  
— В окна. Мне кажется, за мной кто-то следит.  
— Нужно сделать кое-какие тесты, — проворчал целитель и сделал запись в карточке.  
Гарри посмотрел на висящие благодарственные письма от пациентов. Наверняка от каких-нибудь важных персон.  
— Астория Гринграсс у вас наблюдается? — спросил он.  
Целитель оторвался от карточки и неодобрительно сжал губы.  
— Это конфиденциальная информация.  
— Она мне посоветовала ваше отделение.  
— В самом деле?  
— После смерти Драко Малфоя ей было очень плохо. Как вы думаете, ей станет лучше теперь, когда его нашли живым?  
Целитель побледнел.  
— Мистер Поттер, приходите через неделю.  
— Но почему так долго?  
— В вашем случае чаще не требуется. Идите. Пожалуйста, — умоляющим тоном сказал целитель.  
***  
— «Новый враг Гарри Поттера — депрессия», — прочитала Гермиона и отложила газету. — Только не говори мне, Гарри, что ты обратился в больницу из-за своей депрессии, а вовсе не из-за Малфоя.  
Гарри сидел на деревянном ящике в гостиной нового дома четы Уизли-Грейнджер, пил чай с имбирем и чувствовал себя очень довольным жизнью. Скрыть это никак не получалось.  
— Я так и знала! Ты три года сходил с ума из-за смерти Малфоя и не рассказал нам?  
— Да как ты мог! — шутливо воскликнул Рон с соседнего ящика. — Но вообще, дружище, у меня в голове не укладывается…  
— Да вовсе я не сходил с ума.  
— И конечно, ты сияешь, как начищенный галлеон, не поэтому.  
Гарри широко улыбнулся.  
— Не радуйся раньше времени. Мы ничего не знаем о состоянии Малфоя, может, он стал овощем или калекой. Или, может, он просто не захочет с тобой говорить. Женится на своей Астории.  
— Рон прав, не радуйся раньше времени.  
— С чего вы вообще решили, что я собираюсь радоваться раньше времени?  
— Гарри, я, кажется, говорила, что знаю тебя с одиннадцати лет…  
— Да-да. Но… — Гарри осекся и почесал затылок. — Ну хорошо, я думал о том, как бы встретиться с Малфоем. Но пока не придумал никакого повода или плана.  
Гермиона и Рон переглянулись и тяжело вздохнули.  
— Да какой может быть план. Он только пришел в себя. Нужно время. Так, чаепитие окончено! Продолжаем расставлять вещи!  
Гермиона встала с ящика, на котором сидела, взмахнула палочкой, и ящик аккуратно раскрылся, а его содержимое слегка приподнялось над полом. Вещей у Рона и Гермионы было немного, все уместилось в нескольких ящиках. Новую мебель еще не доставили, но они так хотели переехать, что устроили себе спальное место прямо на полу. Несмотря на наигранный вздох Рона, было видно, что ему тоже не терпится благоустроить новый дом. Гарри не стал от них отставать и занялся распаковкой ящика.  
***  
Через неделю Гарри снова пришел на сеанс к целителю Теллзетру. В этот раз он подробно рассказал о своих попытках найти призвание.  
— Вы всегда выбираете профессии, связанные с насилием.  
— Разве? — переспросил Гарри.  
— Да. Все, что вы выбирали, основано на желании наказать зло. Я понимаю, откуда у вас такое желание, но вы уверены, что оно ваше, а не навязанное? Вы уверены, что этого хочет сам Гарри Поттер, а не окружающие?  
— Но я и правда в этом хорош.  
— Но, тем не менее, вам это не нравится настолько, что вы каждый раз бросаете. Вы не хотите попробовать что-то другое? Что-то менее очевидное? Даже если это будет совсем не ваше, и вы снова потерпите крах, по крайней мере, это может навести вас на какие-то мысли.  
В раздумьях Гарри вышел из кабинета и побрел по бесконечному бесцветному коридору. Легко сказать — попробуй себя в чем-то новом. Гораздо сложнее выбрать. Гарри мог бы стать квиддичным игроком, как предлагала Джинни, но после Хогвартса, нет, после войны интерес к квиддичу пропал.  
Он так и шел, пока не понял, что в коридоре он не один. Далеко впереди стоял Люциус Малфой. Гарри даже остановился, чтобы точно убедиться в этом. Он приблизился, Люциус обернулся и, похоже, собирался скрыться.  
— Мистер Малфой, здравствуйте!  
Люциус остановился и презрительно окинул Гарри взглядом. Хоть что-то не меняется. Выглядел он плохо. Заметно постарел, похудел, на лице прибавилось морщин, волосы из платиновых стали превращаться в седые. Теперь трость служила ему не для украшения, а для опоры.  
— Мистер Поттер, какая встреча, — сказал Люциус с явным неудовольствием.  
— Как себя чувствует Драко?  
Люциус фыркнул и пристукнул тростью, как ворчливый старик.  
— Любопытны, как и всегда. Вы уверены, что вам нужно это знать?  
— Абсолютно.  
Люциус состроил неприязненное выражение лица и процедил.  
— Он жив. И это самое главное. Все остальное поправимо.  
— Остальное?  
— Мне кажется, я полностью удовлетворил ваше любопытство, не так ли? А теперь мне пора.  
Не попрощавшись, Люциус развернулся и пошел, прихрамывая, дальше по коридору.  
Через несколько дней Драко Малфой покинул больницу. Об этом снова написали все газеты. Писали, что его состояние удовлетворительное, но он нуждается в восстановлении. Писали, что это уникальный случай, но подробностей никто не знал.  
Гарри так и не придумал, как встретиться с Малфоем.  
— Просто отправь ему письмо с совой, — предложила Луна.  
— Я думаю, что нужно время, — заявила Гермиона.  
— Если даже Гермиона не знает, то у меня точно не спрашивай, — сказал Рон.  
Теперь у Гарри было много времени, но оно имеет свойство внезапно заканчиваться, и он больше не хотел ждать. Ему нужно было задать столько вопросов. Как Драко себя чувствует, как он пришел в себя, как его нашли в маггловской больнице. Ему нужно было знать, помнит ли Драко их морозные прогулки. Но писать все это в письме по меньшей мере странно, ведь если Драко ничего не помнит, то он сочтет Гарри сумасшедшим. Хотя он в любом случае сочтет его сумасшедшим.  
Гарри написал письмо с предложением встретиться и отправил его с почтовой совой. Но ответа так и не получил.  
Через несколько дней он написал опять, и вновь не дождался ответа.  
Гарри продумал все варианты. Возможно, Драко разучился читать? Или писать. Или ему не дают просматривать почту, чтобы не травмировать психику. Возможно, его заваливали письмами журналисты, и письмо Гарри могло затеряться среди них. Он уже собирался заявиться без приглашения, как, наконец, пришел ответ.  
«Поттер, — писал Драко, — не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но не думаю, что встретиться — это хорошая идея».  
В порыве злости Гарри швырнул пергамент. Большой филин, который принес письмо, взмахнул крыльями.  
— Заперся, как принцесса в башне.  
Когда Драко был Джеком Фростом, ему не требовалось ничье приглашение. Он просто приходил. Почему Гарри так не может?  
План родился внезапно. Гарри схватил метлу, накинул теплую мантию, шапку и аппарировал.  
В Лондоне снега уже не было, а в Уилтшире все поля были белыми. Гарри стоял недалеко от мэнора и размышлял, есть ли над ним щиты от проникновения посторонних. Он зачерпнул горсть снега, слепил снежок и перекинул через ворота. Ничего не произошло. Он слепил еще пару снежков, положил их в карман мантии, сел на метлу и взлетел.  
Он беспрепятственно проник в Малфой-мэнор. Теперь осталась самая мелочь — найти комнату Драко. Гарри сделал пару кругов над мэнором и заметил, что за ним следит каменная горгулья. Он подлетел к ней и спросил:  
— Простите, а где тут окно в комнату Драко?  
Горгулья зашипела, и Гарри сразу же ретировался.  
Он спустился ниже, к жилым этажам, и начал поочередно заглядывать в каждую комнату. Это удавалось с трудом, потому что окна в основном были занавешены шторами. Где-то был просто выключен свет. И вообще, с чего он взял, что Драко будет в своей комнате, он мог быть в гостиной, библиотеке, ванной, да мало ли где еще.  
В одной из комнат на втором этаже был открыт балкон, и Гарри подумал, что, возможно, оттуда Драко недавно выпустил филина с письмом. Он сразу же приземлился на балкон, поставил метлу в угол и заглянул в комнату. Свет горел, но никого не было, и Гарри решил войти.  
По комнате было сложно определить, кто ее хозяин. Не было фотографий, плакатов с квиддичными игроками, статуэток. Ничего. Только на прикроватной тумбочке лежала книга. Гарри подошел и прочитал: «Легендарные волшебники Британских островов». Он раскрыл книгу на заложенной странице и обнаружил картинку седого старика с посохом и суровым выражением лица и подпись под ней: «Джек Фрост».  
— Поттер?!  
Гарри обернулся. У двери стоял Драко. Он был таким болезненно худым, изможденным, щеки ввалились, одежда, висевшая на нем мешком, только подчеркивала это. Но, несмотря на нездоровый вид, его волосы были подстрижены и аккуратно уложены.  
— Драко, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Я неясно выразился, когда написал, что не собираюсь с тобой встречаться?  
— Нет, ты написал, что не думаешь, что встреча — хорошая идея.  
Драко перевел взгляд с лица Гарри куда-то ниже.  
— У тебя из кармана течет вода.  
Гарри посмотрел на промокшую мантию и вынул из кармана два полурастаявших снежка.  
— Совсем забыл, — сказал он. — Хотел бросить их в тебя.  
— Ты совсем сошел с ума, правда? Врываешься в чужой дом, собираешься забросать его хозяина снежками.  
— Будто бы ты никогда так не поступал, — сказал Гарри, и Драко с удивлением на него посмотрел. — Почему ты читаешь про Джека Фроста?  
— Потому что захотелось.  
— А если я скажу, что знаю его лично?  
Драко пошатнулся и привалился к стене. Гарри бросился к нему, подхватил под руку и повел к кровати.  
— Садись, — и сел рядом с ним.  
Драко молчал, уставившись куда-то в пол, а Гарри терпеливо ждал.  
— Когда я очнулся, то сначала не понял, где нахожусь, — начал говорить Драко. — Я не мог пошевелиться и даже заговорить. И мне стало страшно. Я видел только белый потолок. Рядом что-то пищало, вокруг тишина. Мне так хотелось уснуть и попасть обратно. Наверное, много времени прошло, не знаю. Пришел целитель, он улыбался, говорил, что все будет хорошо, что я в больнице. А мне просто хотелось назад. Во сне со мной все время была луна. Огромная луна, на которую больно было смотреть, так она была красива. А теперь я не чувствовал ее.  
Гарри замер и, казалось, забыл, как дышать. Драко рассказывал ему что-то настолько личное, мог ли он помнить? Может быть, он просто хотел с кем-то поговорить, потому что не мог рассказать все это родителям.  
— Первое что спросил целитель — мое имя. Он подумал, что я француз, поэтому они не смогли найти моих родственников. И до меня дошло, что никто не приходил. Что никто не знает, где я. Прошло три года, а я все время лежал в маггловской больнице, и всем было плевать.  
— Но это не так, — Гарри покачал головой, но Драко будто его не услышал.  
— Целитель вообще сказал, что я — уникальный случай. Мой мозг даже не был поврежден, но они никак не могли меня разбудить. Именно поэтому я провел в больнице целых три года, хотя они даже не знали моего имени, происхождения, им это было не нужно. Они меня изучали. Как крысу. Потом в Мунго целители сказали, что я все это время был в магической коме. Какая-то древняя защитная магия. Но в архивах Малфоев об этом ничего нет, в архивах Блэков… я еще не смотрел, но думаю, что эта способность от какого-нибудь менее родовитого предка, поэтому ничего не сохранилось. Может быть, я потомок самого Джека Фроста.  
— Разве это не миф?  
— Что? Нет, конечно. Джек Фрост был волшебником, но у него не было детей. Вроде бы. Хотя кто теперь знает.  
Драко замолчал, и Гарри не нашелся, что сказать.  
— Поттер, скажи… Все те, — Драко сделал знак рукой, — все те сны не были снами?  
— Ты помнишь? Ты их помнишь?  
— Мы играли в снежки?  
— Да.  
— И летали над окрестностями Лондона?  
— Да.  
— И…, — Драко посмотрел на губы Гарри.  
— Да, — прошептал Гарри и потянулся к нему.  
Драко наклонился в ответ, и их губы встретились.  
***  
Гарри вошел в дом.  
— Драко!  
Никто не ответил.  
Перепрыгивая через ступеньку, вбежал на второй этаж.  
— Драко, ты все еще спишь? Уже полдень!  
Торопливо толкнул дверь в спальню.  
Драко нашелся там же, где он его и оставил — в постели. Он спал, развалившись звездочкой, одеяло сползло, открывая подтянутый идеальный живот. Гарри вдруг умилился, вспомнив, как Драко поначалу не хотел раздеваться перед ним и сколько сил приложил, чтобы его тело после длительной комы и атрофии мышц стало идеальным.  
Сбросив ботинки, Гарри скользнул под одеяло, провел рукой по груди Драко, намеренно задев сосок. Драко отвернулся на бок, накрыл голову подушкой и пробурчал неразборчиво что-то похожее на «я сплю».  
— Если ты не проснешься, мы опоздаем в «Пряничный домик».  
Драко снова что-то промычал, и Гарри решил, что пора переходить к активным действиям. Он поцеловал каждое его ребро, спускаясь все ниже к бедру. Рукой погладил упругую задницу, спустился под коленку, и Драко уже совсем не возражал, когда Гарри перевернул его на спину, устроившись между бедер. Хотя глаза Драко были все еще закрыты, член уже наполовину встал, а сам он тяжело дышал.  
Гарри легко лизнул головку. Потом еще и еще. Драко вздохнул и завозился, устраиваясь удобнее. Гарри обхватил член губами до самых яиц и начал медленно его сосать, с каждым движением ощущая, как он тяжелеет на языке, постепенно растягивает губы. Он погладил нежную кожу под мошонкой, мокрую от слюны, с каждым движением палец скользил все дальше, и Драко начал дергаться и подаваться навстречу, расставляя ноги шире.  
— Гарри, — прошептал он, запустив руку в его волосы и задавая нужный ритм.  
Мерлин, как Гарри любил, когда Драко им командовал. С каждым толчком член то упирался в самое горло, то Гарри почти выпускал его изо рта. Его собственный член уже болезненно упирался в ширинку джинсов, хотелось их снять и прижаться кожа к коже. Драко застонал и, наконец, открыл глаза. Приподнялся на локтях, потянул Гарри за волосы.  
— Иди сюда.  
Гарри выпустил член изо рта и подполз ближе. Драко поцеловал его, одновременно расстегивая пряжку на ремне.  
— Чертовы джинсы, — хрипло выругался он, сражаясь с молнией.  
Гарри засмеялся, но его смех прервался резким выдохом, когда Драко запустил руку в джинсы и сжал его член. Другой рукой он стягивал с него джинсы. Освободившись от нижнего белья, Гарри стянул футболку.  
— Ложись, — сказал Драко.  
Гарри улегся на спину и потянул на себя Драко.  
— Подожди, — он покрутил головой в поисках палочки. — К чертям.  
Драко потер ладони друг об друга, и в них сразу же появилась смазка. Гарри очень нравилось наблюдать, как Драко пользуется своими новыми способностями, а еще нравилась его немногословность, когда у него сносило крышу от возбуждения. Драко приподнял ногу Гарри и растер смазку между ягодиц. Гарри зашипел и пожаловался:  
— Холодная.  
— Прости, — сказал Драко, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать в губы, медленно обводя пальцем вход.  
— Давай уже, — попросил Гарри.  
Драко ввел палец, несколько раз толкнулся, добавил второй. Гарри закрыл глаза и стал раскачиваться, подаваться навстречу, пытаясь насадиться глубже.  
— Трахни меня, — прошептал Гарри.  
Драко вынул пальцы, закинул ноги Гарри на плечи, приставил член ко входу. Головка заскользила между ягодиц. Драко неторопливо качнул бедрами раз, другой. Гарри застонал.  
— Пожалуйста…  
Драко медленно толкнулся внутрь, и Гарри почувствовал, как толстая головка его члена растягивает вход. Так хорошо. А потом Драко вошел одним глубоким медленным движением, и Гарри выдохнул от облегчения и ощущения наполненности.  
— Как хорошо… Двигайся.  
Драко начал двигаться, мучительно медленно, каждый раз почти вынимая член до конца. Он смотрел на Гарри, не отводя взгляда, и Гарри залюбовался, какими черными стали его глаза.  
Стало невыносимо жарко. Грудь и живот взмокли от пота. Драко, тоже мокрый, напряженный, дрожал от каждого толчка. На лоб Гарри упало что-то маленькое и холодное. Он посмотрел наверх: с потолка летели крохотные снежинки.  
— Снежинки?  
— Гарри, не сейчас, — прошептал Драко, вошел еще глубже, и это сразу выбило все лишние мысли из головы.  
Теперь при каждом движении Драко задевал членом простату, и Гарри зажмурился, концентрируясь только на этом ощущении. Невыносимый жар от тела Драко, прохлада падающих снежинок — всего этого внезапно стало так много.  
— Не могу больше, — прошептал Гарри, и громко застонал, кончая.  
Драко замер, приоткрыв рот, как и всегда, когда Гарри сжимал мышцами его член, двинулся еще пару раз, размазывая сперму между животами.  
— Гарри, — прошептал он и сразу кончил, всхлипывая, а потом рухнул рядом, обнимая за плечи и целуя где-то за ухом. — Что ты там говорил?  
— Ты вызвал снег, снова, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь отдышаться и наблюдая, как снежинки медленно кружатся над кроватью.  
— Слишком жарко. — Драко приподнялся на локте и поцеловал Гарри в губы. — Кстати, поздравляю.  
— С чем?  
— С тем, что тебя приняли на курсы целителей.  
— Откуда ты узнал, что приняли? Я сам узнал буквально час назад.  
— Просто я не сомневался в тебе.  
Гарри потянулся к нему за очередным поцелуем, и Драко нагнулся в ответ.  
— Так, надо идти, а то опоздаем, — сказал Гарри и встал с кровати. — Душ!  
Драко снова повалился на кровать и накрылся подушкой.  
***  
Летнее солнце немилосердно жарило, а в «Пряничном домике» было прохладно и, кажется, даже накрапывал дождь.  
— Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, рада вас видеть! — приветствовала улыбчивая белокурая официантка. — Столик как всегда возле окна?  
— Да, благодарю, Стелла, — улыбнулся Драко, схватил Гарри за руку и повел в зал.  
— Ты запомнил, как ее зовут?  
Драко пожал плечами.  
— Просто угадал.  
Они уселись за столик, взяли меню. Драко посмотрел на часы, потом в окно.  
— Твои Грейнджеры опаздывают.  
— У них двойная фамилия.  
Драко перелистнул страницу меню и сделал очень сосредоточенный вид.  
— Да ладно, сразу видно, кто главный в их паре.  
— Да, а кто тогда главный в нашей паре? — прищурился Гарри.  
Драко улыбнулся и поднял меню повыше, полностью скрываясь за ним. Гарри покачал головой и посмотрел в окно.  
— Идут.  
— Неужели, — Драко выглянул из-за меню и посмотрел на открывшуюся дверь.  
— А вот и мы! — крикнул Рон, с энтузиазмом размахивая рукой.  
Драко закатил глаза.  
— Никогда к этому не привыкну.  
Гарри прыснул и пнул его ногой под столом.  
— Эй! — от неожиданности крик Драко получился слишком высоким.  
Рон и Гермиона подошли и очень шумно уселись: сначала с грохотом отодвигали стулья, потом со скрипом задвигали. Стелла сразу же принесла четыре бокала медовухи.  
— Ну что, Гарри, тебя можно поздравить? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Да, меня приняли, — Гарри широко улыбнулся и хитро посмотрел на Драко.  
— У меня есть тост! — сказал Рон, подняв бокал с медовухой. — За то, чтобы Гарри не бросил учебу и в этот раз!  
— Уверен, на этот раз все получится, — сказал Драко и сжал ладонь Гарри в своей.


End file.
